ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Bioids
It first in Unleashed Battle Force, it is crossover of Ultimate Alien EMERALD, we second ago with a Ben attacking the Vilgax longer ago, turning with a brainwashed to the transformation. See also: The Battle of Bioids/Transcript. Plot After Ben's tragic defeat, Vilgax strips him out of his memory and adopts him as his student in an effort to take over Earth by attacking each planet. Meanwhile, BTUAE Ben, Gwen, and Red Tornado discover that Will Harangue is a Forever Knight and had kidnapped Ben's folks with the original Forever King's Forever Knights disguised as policeman, and they borrow a robot version of Ben with some of his aliens from Argit. NOTE: Ben's aliens names start with "Evil" in this episode, when Ben is brainwashed. And his Ultimates start with Supreme while he's brainwashed. Characters *Ben Tennyson (brainwashed by Psyphon's R.E.D.s to work for Vilgax, it real in Ultimate Alien EMERALD time) *Gwen Tennyson (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD) *Red Tornado (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD) *Bivalvan (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime) *Galapagus (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime) *P'andor (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime) *Andreas (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime) *Ra'ad (from the Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime) *ELITE Absorb Legendary (it leader of the more) Villains *Will Harangue (turns out to be a Forever Knight working for Driscoll) *Driscoll the Forever King *Enoch *Forever Knights *Vilgax *Vilgax's Bioids Army *Titanic To'Kustars *Psyphon *R.E.D.s *Vulkanus *Sunder *Sevenseven *Kraab *Rojo *Vreedle Brothers (Evil) *Argit *Darkstar (stops being partners with Albedo and kills him) *Albedo (gets killed by Darkstar after Ben defeated him) Aliens 'Aliens used by Evil Ben' * *All Evil Aliens Aliens used by BTUAE Ben *Tirotion Hidden (debut) *Ghostfreak *Lodestar *Technoshock (first appearance since Alien Unleashed) *Fullball (debut) *Chromastone *Benvicktor *Diamondhead *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Shockwave (debut) *Four Arms *Echo Echo (destroy all clones) *Ultimate Echo Echo (all powered of formation, in the end) 'Aliens used by Robot Ben' *All Aliens Voice version |- | Yuri Lowenthal | Ben Tennyson |- | Ashley Johnson | Gwen Tennyson | |- | Dee Bradley Baker | rowspan="2" | Technoshock | colspan="2" | Lodestar | colspan="2" | Bivalvan | colspan="2" | P'andor | colspan="2" | Andreas | colspan="2" | Ra'ad | colspan="2" | Tirotion Hidden | colspan="2" | All Evil Aliens | colspan="2" | Swampfire | colspan="2" | Ultimate Swampfire | colspan="2" | Echo Echo | colspan="2" | Ultimate Echo Echo | colspan="2" | Shockwave | colspan="2" | Fullball | colspan="2" | Four Arms | colspan="2" | Chromastone | colspan="2" | All Aliens | colspan="2" | Evil Ben |- | Jeff Bennett | Ghostfreak | colspan="2" | Red Tornado |- | Michael Dorn | Benvicktor |- | John DiMaggio | Will Harangue | colspan="2" | Vulkanus | colspan="2" | Galapagus |- | Kari Wahlgren | Rojo | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Vilgax | colspan="2" | Titanic To'kustars | colspan="2" | Vilgax's Bioids Army | colspan="2" | Psyphon | colspan="2" | Sunder | colspan="2" | Sevenseven | colspan="2" | Darkstar | colspan="2" | Albedo | colspan="2" | Krabb | colspan="2" | Driscoll | colspan="2" | Forever Knights | colspan="2" | R.E.D.s. | colspan="2" | Vreedle Brothers | colspan="2" | Argit